A Bet on Love
by RockMySocksDobby
Summary: When Draco, Slytherin Sex God, sees Hermione after her recent makeover, he is quick to make a bet with his best friend Blaise that he can date her and get in her pants before the end of the year. However, the path to winning his bet is to be confusing, and much more difficult than he expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my very first fanfiction, so I'm a little tentative. Please review, and give me all the constructive criticism you have. Thanks a lot! It'll swap between Hermione's and Draco's POV throughout, just to let you know.**

**Disclaimer – This is gonna apply for the whole of the story. If I owned the Harry Potter series, or anything to do with the series, which I do not, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction…**

Chapter 1 – Draco's POV

Draco walked through the corridors of Hogwarts school, a smirk on his face, headed to the Great Hall. It was his sixth year at the magical school, and he was in his prime. He was known as one of the 'Sex Gods of Slytherin', along with his best friend Blaise Zabini. He'd slept with nearly half the girls from the 5th year upwards, and his reputation preceded him. As he strolled through the deep red and meticulously ornamented passages, he was met by flirtatious smiles and yearning faces, which he often returned with a wink or winning smile.

He stepped into the bustling Great Hall, and made his way to the Slytherin table, where he was greeted by his friends and admirers. "Alright mate?" Blaise asked, scooping cereal into his mouth as Draco sat himself next to him. Draco nodded and browsed the overflowing plates and dished, and began to load his plate with toast, before buttering it, and adding raspberry jam. "We've got potions first, have you done that essay?" Draco nodded again, his mouth full. Swallowing, he sneered as the Golden Trio entered the hall, all prim and proper in their neatly ironed Gryffindor robes.

"I see that Weasel hasn't got into Granger's pants yet," he smirked, noting the way that they were stood either side of Potter, with Weasley occasionally glancing at Granger nervously, before looking away. They sat, and Potter was immediately surrounded by a group of eager Gryffindors. Blaise made a disgusted noise.

"I can't stand the way they all fawn over him. I mean, it's fine when people admire us, because we're hot and good in bed, but with Potter, it's just…because he's famous." Draco nodded in agreement, and returned to his toast.

"Draaaaaco," an irritating whine penetrated his ears, and he winced. The owner of the voice was one that he had not slept with, and was determined not to, even if they were _betrothed_ – Draco shivered at the word, and turned to look at Pansy Parkinson, the plump, greasy haired, spotty girl that he was destined to marry for the sake of a pure blood status.

"Yes Pansy?" he sighed, as she shuffled down the bench towards him, so that their thighs were touching.

"You left the common room before I could come with you to breakfast," she whined again, attempting to pout, but ending up looking like a duck.

"Oh…sorry." Draco feigned an apologetic tone and turned away, finishing his first slice of toast. He noticed Blaise hurriedly finishing his cereal, so that he could escape the ear-piercing tones of Parkinson's voice. Draco followed suit, picking up his second piece of toast, and standing up. "Sorry Pansy, realised that I'm late for, um, a detention." Pansy frowned suspiciously.

"A detention at eight in the morning?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Um yeah, it was Snape, he needed to talk to me…" he cut himself off by shoving the piece of toast in his mouth, and climbing out from the bench at the same time as Blaise, their eyes meeting with a knowing glance. They hurriedly left, and Draco tore off a chunk of his toast, eating it quickly, before repeating the action again, until he'd finished the slice. Blaise smirked as they walked through the Hogwarts corridors, and raised an eyebrow at Draco.

"I can see a very happy marriage in the future there…" he jumped out of the way as Draco attempted to hit him.

"Fuck off." He answered moodily, as they reached the door to the dungeons.

It was the end of lessons, and the Slytherin common room was occupied by various groups of students, chatting, doing homework, or playing games by the fire that was warming the spacious room.

Draco was lounged in his usual armchair, looking at a peculiar device that Blaise had recently purchased in the muggle area of London.

"It's called an 'iPod'," Blaise grinned, overly pleased with his new toy.

"And…what does it do exactly?" Draco looked bemused as he turned the thin, black device over in his hands, poking at the 'screen' with no results.

"It plays music," Blaise explained, removing the iPod from Draco, and pressing the button on the bottom of the device. The screen lit up, and Blaise followed the instruction to slide the bar to the right, before entering his pass code, and clicking on his music selection. Draco had never understood Blaise's obsession with muggle music, and sighed, bored, as Blaise put the 'headphones' into his ears and started bopping his head to some silent tune that only he could hear.

Draco picked up a book from the table next to him and examined the cover. 'Dark Charms through the Ages' grinning, Draco opened the cover, and began to read the instructions on various hexes and spells that could be put on household items so that they would cause the user various types of harm. He'd just reached a particularly interesting account of how you could charm a cloth to cause a stinging rash on any area of skin that it touched, when he was interrupted by Blaise, who had began to sing out of tune out loud. Sighing, he poked Blaise for the fifth time and raised his eyebrows.

"You're doing it again." He smirked, as his best friend thanked him sheepishly. He stood up and stretched, before tapping Blaise again. "I'm going to change for dinner." The other boy nodded, and replaced the headphone in his ear, before doing a strange dance that seemed to involve wiggling his fingers near his shoulder and violently shaking his other hand around the side of his stomach.

Draco made his way up the stairs to the 6th year boy's dorm room, his socked feet sinking into the plush, dark green carpet. The room was deserted bar him, and he stepped past three four-poster beds before reaching his own, and leaning down to the trunk at the end of his bed. He pulled out a pair of dark jeans, and a dark grey Ramones t-shirt that Blaise had bought him at Christmas, insisting that it was 'cool', and very 'indie', whatever that meant.

He removed his school robes, and changed out of the plain black t-shirt and trousers into his more comfortable clothes. He stopped to admire himself in the mirror once changed, and smirked at the handsome boy who was sneering back at him. His blonde hair was messy, and a fringe fell across one of his eyes, a style that he'd adopted for the 6th year. He was tall, with broad shoulders, and a toned chest and stomach. His jeans fit his legs comfortably, and they t-shirt emphasised the muscles he'd been working on in the newly installed Slytherin gym in the dungeons. To finish his look, his searched through his trunk once more and pulled out a dark green beanie hat with a bobble on the end. This was also given to him by Blaise, who had enjoyed his Christmas shopping a little too much. He pulled it onto the back of his head, and positioned precisely; not too far off, but not covering his fringe or the front of his hair. The whole look was aimed to be casual and thrown on, but Draco's roommates knew that it was anything but.

Deciding that his outfit was complete, he left the dorm room and descending the stairs, his hands shoved into his pockets non-chalantly. He appreciated the attention from the Slytherin girls, and returned to his seat by the fire, and picked up the book again.

"There's not much point in carrying on reading, mate, it's practically dinner." Blaise had put away his iPod finally, and was standing, stretching all of his 6'2". Draco checked his watch, and nodded, standing also and putting down the book. They left the common room together, and headed to the great hall.

As they entered, Draco noticed a crowd on the Gryffindor table, gathered around a small figure in the middle. They sat down, and he nudged Blaise.

"Who's that? In the middle?" he gestured to the centre of the group, and Blaise shrugged, not particularly interested, and began to fill his plate with chicken and chips.

Draco continued to search through the people, before they settled down and his eyes widened. The girl had gone through a transformation, her usually bushy hair tamed and straightened, her lack of makeup gone, and had been replaced by carefully applied eye-liner and mascara. She was no longer wearing shapeless tops or flared trousers, and instead was sporting a pair of very skinny jeans with pumps, and a tight top with a hoodie thrown on the top.

"Fuck me," he muttered, "It's Hermione Granger…"


	2. Chapter 2

**I really wasn't expecting so many people to favourite my story, so thank you so much! This part is Hermione's POV, and there are the beginnings of some Dramione action…**

**Disclaimer: This is gonna apply for the whole of the story. If I owned the Harry Potter series, or anything to do with the series, which I do not, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction…**

Chapter 2 – Hermione's POV

Hermione sank as deep as she could in her seat in the great hall, blushing furiously. Having finally given in after five years, she'd let Lavender and Padma give her a makeover, and buy her a new wardrobe. The process had taken three long and very painful hours, as they had to teach Hermione how to use a mascara brush and eyeliner pencil, as well as brush out her mane of hair. She'd been assured that next time it wouldn't take nearly as long, and she probably wouldn't cry quite as much.

After the attack of the makeup, came the 'new look'; she'd been introduced to her new clothes, several pairs of skinny jeans in various colours, a variety of t-shirts and tops, and a number of cardigans, jumpers, hoodies, and jackets. Hermione was fairly certain that she had had enough of beauty to last her a lifetime.

However, throughout the whole of the makeover, she had not anticipated the reaction that she received from the Great Hall. When she entered, one by one, people glanced at her, before double-taking and staring. The rest of the Gryffindor girls had nearly fallen off their chairs in excitement, and the boys…well, the boys were definitely appreciating her new look.

Lavender and Padma had stood proudly either side of her, and accompanied her to the table. As Hermione had sat down, a crowd had appeared and attacked her with questions and compliments. She'd felt herself go under a wave of embarrassment from the attention, and had willed them all to leave her alone, until they finally did.

Sitting up again, she flicked her hair over her shoulder; a new habit, and served herself some potatoes and a portion of lasagne. As she began to eat, she felt a pair of eyes watching her, and looked up to see the prince of Slytherin watching her with an amused expression. She felt a light blush spread across her cheeks, and she looked down again.

Draco Malfoy was watching her, Hermione Granger. She shivered slightly under his gaze, and briefly looked up again to see that his had moved his attention to his food. Taking her first mouthful, she thought about the strange attraction she felt towards him, underneath the disgust she had for his lack of concern about anyone but himself, and his attitude towards girls. She'd never spoken of the deep, animal longing she had for him, knowing that Harry and Ron would judge her, and disapprove of the way that, underneath the anger she had towards him, she was always secretly turned on when he called her a mudblood.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a tap on the shoulder. Turning, she faced a smiling Dean Thomas.

"Hey," he grinned at her, "I, um, like your new…look." He looked her up and down approvingly, and she raised her eyebrows.

"Er…thanks?" she replied uncomfortably, not sure how to reply to his compliment. Luckily, Lavender came to her rescue. Hermione knew that her friend had had a crush on Dean since first year, and was determined that his bisexual orientation, and on and off relationship with Seamus wouldn't put her off.

"It was thanks to me really," she butted in, and pulled Dean's attention away from a thankful Hermione, who hurriedly finished her meal, and stood to leave the great hall. Just as she was reaching the exit she heard a familiar voice call her name, and she turned, a relaxed smile spreading across her face.

"Hey Harry," she waited for him to catch up, and they left together, and began the long trek up various flights of stairs back to their common room. "What do you think?" she asked, spinning for him, mid-way up a flight of stairs. He nodded approvingly, and smiled.

"Why now?" he asked her, and she shrugged.

"I guess I wanted a new look for the start of term, and Lavender and Padma were willing, I mean desperate, to give me a makeover. Plus, I needed new clothes anyway…" she trailed off; missing out the fact that she was at a point where she wanted guy's attention, not just their teasing comments or friendship.

"I don't think Ron is enjoying the, well, the extra attention you're receiving from the male students." Harry recalled his best friend's angered face, and shocked expression as he heard boys muttering 'Woah, check Granger out…' or 'Where did that hottie come from?', and Harry had decided that it was his duty to attempt to help his friends out.

Hermione shrugged, not really bothered about what Ron thought.

"Why are you telling me that?" she asked, as they arrived at the landing of the Gryffindor common room.

"Well, I thought it was pretty obvious that Ron fancies you, right?" Hermione nodded slowly, having suspected as much for pretty much three years. "And he gets jealous pretty easily." Hermione smirked slightly,

"I don't fancy Ron." She told her famous friend for the hundredth time. "I don't fancy him, I won't fancy him, and him being 'jealous' isn't going to change that." Harry sighed, and spoke the password to the Fat Lady, and they stepped into the common room together.

"I know you don't, it's just hard, you know, that Ron still has his hopes up." Hermione nodded, understanding.

"I've got to do my homework Harry, sorry." She ran quickly up to her deep red dorm room, and retrieved her school bag, before returning down the stairs. She found a small, private table, in the corner of the common room, and laid out the three essays that had been set. Sighing, she began on the first, a herbology essay.

The title was 'Wizarding Plants Discovered in America'. She'd got a book on America's magical history out of the library the day before, so flicked to the chapter on herbology. She included three types of magical plants, one for healing, one for poisoning, and the final one for a special potion that enhanced the results from exercise. She signed off the bottom, and put the four page essay together, setting it aside.

She checked her diary and saw that the next essay was on potions, about 'Dark Potions specialised in Physical Appearance'. Rifling through her packed school bag, she realised that she needed to use a book from the library for that topic. Rolling her eyes, she packed away her stuff, carrying her bag on her shoulder, and left for the library.

On her short walk, she received a number of appreciative looks and flirty smiles from boys. Surprising herself, she often returned them, giggling. She arrived at the ornate doors of the library, and pushed them open, stepping inside.

Hermione loved the library. It was so warm and cosy, with a comforting smell of books permanently hanging between the hundreds of tall shelves, stacked with book after book. The wooden floor echoed her footsteps around the high ceiling, and she lay her books on one of the mahogany tables by a window that faced out to the courtyard.

There was a quiet murmur of students talking quietly, the scratching of quills against parchment, the turning of pages in books. With a small smile on her face, she turned and made her way to the dark magic section, running her finger along the shelves, until she came upon the section she had been searching for.

As she frowned at the books, looking for the title that she required, she saw someone come to stand next to her. Glancing up, she was surprised to see Draco Malfoy looking at the shelves alongside her.

"So Granger," he smirked, "I see you've…changed." He glanced at her nicely fitting clothes, styled her, and carefully applied make up, before returning his gaze to the bookshelf.

"Yes," She answered slowly, confused as to why he talking to her.

"I'd watch out though," he picked a book out from the shelf, glancing at it quickly, before stepping away. Hermione looked at him with a bemused expression, as he began to walk away. He paused to speak softly in her ear from behind her. "People might get the wrong idea…" Hermione shivered from his breath on her neck, and watched him saunter out, one hand shoved in a pocket, with the other holding the book gently at his side.

Hermione shook herself, and finally found the book she had been searching for. She returned to the table she had chosen, and opened the book to start her essay. Frustrated, she looked up from her essay and out of the window, onto the bright courtyard. She was having trouble concentrating after her encounter with Malfoy. What did he mean by 'people might get the wrong idea'? Did 'people' mean him? And if so, what did he mean 'the wrong idea'? She sighed, and managed a few more sentences on her essay, before giving up and putting away her stuff. Did he mean he liked her new look? Did it mean he, dare she say it, want her? She shook herself again, frowning. Even if he did, she told herself, she wouldn't let him have her. Never going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – This is gonna apply for the whole of the story. If I owned the Harry Potter series, or anything to do with the series, which I do not, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction…**

Chapter 3 – Draco's POV

Draco had returned to the Slytherin common room, and was back in his usual armchair. He was reading the book he had gotten out of the library, trying to block out the irritating tones of the first and second years that were taking up most of the other sofas.

"Alright, mate?" Draco looked up to see Blaise approaching him, having just entered the common room. He nodded, and smirked as Blaise glared at a group of first years until they vacated the sofa next to Draco's armchair.

"You'll never guess who I just saw…" Draco had put down his book, waiting for Blaise to guess. His friend raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Just tell me." Draco huffed ironically,

"You're no fun," he pouted, before smirking, "Granger." Blaise's eyes widened slightly. "She was looking pretty fine…" he said, turning back to his book, "And she so wants me." Blaise scoffed,

"Yeah right, and I'd sleep with Pansy Parkinson." Draco turned away from his book again,

"Excuse me? I could so have her if I wanted to." Blaise smirked,

"Yeah ok, and you would date her to get into her pants, before dumping her heartlessly." He tutted, and took his iPod out of his pocket, beginning to unravel the headphones. Draco sat up and nodded,

"Yes, I reckon I could do exactly that." He grinned as Blaise turned towards him slowly.

"Is that a bet Mr. Malfoy?" he smiled cunningly back at him. Draco held out his hand,

"30 galleons that I'll have had her by the end of the year. And dated her." Blaise grinned, and took his hand.

"This is gonna be the easiest money I ever make…" Draco shrugged, and returned to his book, beginning to think of a plan to make Granger actually date him…

The pair noticed that the common room had emptied around them, and they made their way up to their dorm room. They stripped, changed into their dark green pyjama bottoms (they both enjoyed showing off their upper halves), and slipped into their beds. Blaise waved his wand for the lamps that were situated in each corner of the room to be extinguished, and they settled down for the night.

"You're on Zabini," Draco murmured into the dark.

Draco was just drying his hair, having only finished his shower a minute beforehand, when Blaise returned to the dorm room from breakfast. Draco nodded to him, and folded up his towel, neatly draping it over the end of his four-poster bed. He then picked up his Dunlop school bag, yet another muggle present from Blaise, and shoved in his finished essays that had been set for homework due that day, as well as replaced his inkwell and put in two spare quills. Blaise was doing similarly, and they both stood to exit the dorm and head down to their first lesson; charms.

They entered the classroom a few minutes late, and apologised to Professor Flitwick, taking their seats next to each other near the back of the classroom. It was a class of Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Draco's eyes wandered over to where Granger sat. She had kept her sleek hair, and make up for today, and Draco saw that she was now wearing a pair of tight black trousers underneath her robes, instead of her usual baggy ankle-swingers.

The whole class groaned as their professor laid out surprise test papers onto all of their desks. Blaise groaned with the rest of the class, but Draco could tell that he was secretly pleased; Blaise had always had a talent for charms. He just had a knack of getting the pronunciations and wand movements right…

Draco sighed, and began his test, guessing half of the questions. I mean, he thought, who really knows how to charm a piece of wool to knit itself…he snuck a glance at his friend's paper, and raised both eyebrows as he realised he was already on the third page…

Twenty minutes later, Draco sighed and put down his quill. He'd attempted every question, and he wasn't really too fussed about his score in charms. Blaise had finished ten minutes in, and had been gloating silently in his chair.

After five minutes, Draco grew bored of the slow progress that the rest of the class was making, and nudged Blaise. He picked up his wooden ruler, and tore the blank page from the back of his test off, before tearing off a bit, and scrunching it up. He proceeded to position it on his ruler, and flick it at Weasley from across the room. Bullseye. He smirked, and quickly turned to his paper, as Weasley looked around furiously, wondering what had hit him square on the back of his head. Frowning, he picked up his quill, and carried on with his test.

Blaise smirked, and joined in with Draco, flicking the paper at various classmates for the rest of the lesson. Two minutes from the end of the lesson, Draco was aiming to hit a Gryffindor in the front row, but overshot, and hit Professor Flitwick mistakenly. "Shit!" he exclaimed, as the indignant dwarf stood up and narrowed his eyes, surveying the classroom for the culprit. Blaise and Draco were in silent hysterics, keeping their heads low.

At the end of the lesson, they handed their tests into the professor, their heads still looking at the floor, before exiting the classroom, and bursting into more laughter. They leant against the wall outside their classroom, to recover, and checked their timetables. They had a free period before another charms lesson, and they headed to the owlery to see if either of them had any post.

They trudged up the icy steps to the stone room, shivering at the near freezing temperature inside.

"How do the owls put up with this temperature…" Blaise said, looking at the small birds that were fluffed up under their feathers. Draco moved across the room, avoiding getting too close to any of the grumpier owls, and reached his pigeon hole. He pulled out a letter from his mother, and a catalogue to 'Bachelors of the Wizarding World'.

"You got anything?" he looked over at Blaise, who shook his head.

"Nah, I only checked a couple of days ago anyway." Draco nodded, and shoved his post in his pocket, before exiting the freezing tower.

They returned to the castle in time for their second charms lesson, and entered as Flitwick ushered them in. Their professor had spent his free period marking their tests, and handed them back to the class. He looked at Draco disapprovingly as he gave him the paper, and Draco looked down at his paper, bemused.

"62 fucking percent." Draco sighed, shaking his head. "I'm barely gonna pass at this rate." Blaise smirked, putting down his 98% paper in front of Draco.

"Sucks for you…" Draco hit him, and glared.

"Sorry that we're not all charms geniuses like you." He muttered, irritated. They spent the rest of the lesson looking through their papers and making corrections. As he was copying down Blaise's answer to a particularly tricky question, he had an idea.

"I could get Granger to tutor me…" he said to Blaise, who raised his eyebrows.

"And why would she agree to tutoring you exactly?" Draco shrugged,

"She wants me. I told you before." He answered simply, returning to his copying.

At the end of the lesson, he chased after Hermione,

"Oi, Granger, come here." He shouted, and Weasel frowned angrily at him. Draco sneered as Hermione stopped, and turned around, a confused expression on her face.

"Yes?" she answered slowly, and Draco took her arm and pulled her away.

"I need you to tutor me," he said simply, and looked at Hermione's expression as it turned to surprise.

"You want me…to tutor you?" she repeated, and Draco nodded impatiently.

"Yes, that is what I just said. Listen, if you will, meet me after dinner, say 7.00 in the library." He began to turn away, and catch up with Blaise, "And don't forget your charms stuff…" he called over his shoulder, resuming his usual position next to his best friend.

Draco ate his dinner slowly, wondering whether Hermione was actually going to turn up to the library or not.

"You never told me if she said yes, mate." Blaise poked him and Draco frowned,

"She didn't say no…I just kinda said, 'Be there at seven if you're going to tutor me.'" Blaise smirked,

"Oh yeah, demanding things from her, that's a great way to charm a girl into dating you."

"Well, I don't normally have to charm, they're normally all over me, and I can just sleep with her after the first date." He huffed, stressed that he didn't have the usual control he had over girls on Hermione. He glanced at his watch, and sighed. It was 6.57.

"I've got to go, see you in the common room later." He stood up, and left the hall after Blaise said goodbye.

He reached the library and sat down, putting his books on the table and waiting apprehensively for his tutor to arrive.


End file.
